


the sound and the fury remain over me

by anupturnedboat



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magic, Memory Loss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: It feels like his equilibrium is off.  But that may just be the fact that Hope is sneaking into his room.  Spell or no spell, this part is real. Hope with her secrets, and late night visits.  He breaks promise, and tells her  as long as he is still kissing her, he can accept the empty spaces.Post 1x8





	the sound and the fury remain over me

The thing is, he’s pretty sure it’s a spell.This way he is feeling.Something in one of Dr. Saltzman’s books, the one’s he’s not allowed to touch.

The kind of spell that blurs reality, lures you into thinking everything is ok, that everything is right.The kind of spell that turns nightmares inside out, keeps you blind so can’t see.

Hope would know, but asking her is like asking for heartbreak, and the push and pull of Hope Mikaelson is confusing enough.

Still, it’s a relentless thought that follows him down the corridors of this unfamiliar place.  Makes it hard for him to sleep in this too quiet room.  He’d ask Raph, but there is this inexplicable tension between them now.  Besides, all Raph would do was tell him to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and just relax.

But something is tugging, like a thorn on a vine, something lost but not forgotten.

_He’s on a bus listening to The Revivalists on infinite repeat.  He’s got Hope Mikaelson on the brain, it smells like coffee and then_ \- and then it’s gone.

Did he make it to Georgia?  Did he find Seylah? Does she know who he is? Can what was lost ever be found?

It feels like he is going to split in two, like he is going to come out of his skin.There are things lurking in his brain and no way to know if they are real or not.And he just wants to remember. 

If it is a spell, it isn’t going to end well, he’s been at the Salvatore School long enough that he doesn’t need to ask anyone about that.And after some monster crashes through the door and tries to kill them all, he’d tell Raph, _see I told you so, nothing good ever lasts._

So, on second thought, if it is a spell, maybe it is better unbroken, better if he never knows, because tonight Hope is looking at him like _that_ and kissing him like _that_ \- there are stars in a dungeon sky, he is being impulsive, and it feels like things might go his way.

But that was just a dream he once had, and he is confusing things again.

It feels like his equilibrium is off.But that may just be the fact that Hope is sneaking into his room.Spell or no spell, this part is real. Hope with her secrets, and late night visits.He breaks promise, and tells heras long as he is still kissing her, he can accept the empty spaces. 

_Lie._

_because if this is just a spell-_

So he goes to class, he studies alone with his headphones on.He wonders what it is they are not telling him. He wonders what is in Fort Valley Georgia.He wonders where he lost that picture, the only tie he’s ever had to his mother. He’s never had much, and now he’s lost a little bit more, and it feels so goddamn lonely.


End file.
